Cross Ange to Cheerful Salako
by heartfeelias
Summary: Highschool Au. Short drabbles of a less dramatic parallel world were our girls worst worry is how to become from enemies to friends. SalaAnge. Currently 1/? chapters.


The Reunion

A smile and a furrowed brow. A poor description for two beautiful young women but it was their most distinguishing feature to the students of the local high school in Mizurugi. The first years stared in awe as the black head poked the blonde on the belly. The smile faltered as the poked simply turned her head the other way. It was not every day that a new student enrolled in their academy especially this late in the semester. The last transfer had been Angelize Mizurugi nicknamed Ange, much to the girl's chagrin, the late mayor's daughter. Coincidentally the blonde the newest addition to the school seemed so keen to mess with.

'So thats the transfer student?' a hushed whisper filled with awe came from one girl.

'She's picking on the Burn Princess?' a bemused chortle followed by her friend

'Must be suicidal' another one commented igniting the group of around a dozen into a fit of giggles and further gossip.

That was until they felt eyes upon them and they realized the girl they had been so happilly mocking was actually glaring at them. A slight narrowing of the eyes and the party of younger girls dissipated into nothingness as if they had never been spying the pair. Even when seated under a tree in the school grounds and supposedly enjoying a delicous lunch from her maid it was all she needed to do to appear menacing.

"Now that we're alone..." a soft yet clear voice called bacl for Ange's attention, "Will you be mine?"

Incredulously the ill tempered girl's head snapped back to question the other. Flaming pink irises met blue and soon it was obvious for both of them that the blonde's tough facade had been broken as her cheeks seemed to take colour.

"You always faltered when people gave you attention," a giggle that irritated Ange resounded in her skull as a twinkle of victory.

"Be quiet! It's bad enough I made a show of myself in class, Salako!" came the frustrated reply as the memory of jumping out of her seat resurfaced. Her chair had literally woken up all the class that morning with the loud thunk it made as it fell to the ground.

_'Oh my'_ Ersha had let slip as she looked behind to see the usually stoic Ange pointing rather rudely with mouth half open as the transfer student entered the room, bouncing with energy and excitement ready to give her introduction. Ange, however, had taken half of it in her hands as her next words echoed throughout the school. Hilda would joke till her granny days how all the town had to have heard the name of the new kid that day.

"Salamandinay, why can't you only get it half right," Sala scoffed before bumping her shoulder to the others. 'Salamandayday' was close enough but the cheerful girl still suspected the grump was doing it on purpose. Was she still holding a grudge?

"It's why I call you by your nickname," the other mumbled crossing her arms and pushing her back onto the shoulder invading her personal space.

"So I can call you Anko?" Sala beamed only to be immediately have her cheeks pinched by the other.

"NO," Ange growled slamming her forehead into her companions before realising just how close she had gotten to the other girl. Strong blue eyes, soft cheeks and an elegant nose that almost touched her made an emotion rise in her that brought her back to what she really was doing.

"I-I don't want to be called something wierd.." she stammered moving away as descritely as possible. The other shouldn't have anything to hold against her and certainly Ange would not give her the satisfaction of knowing she was self concious about _her_.

"Well, you're sweet moments are lacking but you definitely are delicious," a sweet smile plastered onto Sala's features confused the other. Was she doing it on purpose? Ange scolded herself as she played with her fingers and willed herself to stop before the blue eyed teen noticed. At least her heart wasn't drumming in her ears so she was still unfazed...or so she thought.

"It's not about the contests is it?" Sala asked breaking the silence and making the blonde roll her eyes. The other had always been direct from their childhood. The two of them could be called childhood friends although their relationship could not be described as amiable since it had stemed from a string of bets between one another. To this day they were still at a standstill and the reward they had discussed was something fuzzy in Ange's mind. It just became stream of neverending contests between them.

"No, we were dumb kids Salako, we just decided it would be fun to win over the other and made it fancy," she replied bringing her knees up to her chest so she could rest her chin on them and faced forward toward the back of the school building where a group of giggling students watced two of their friends chase each other.

"I fairly recall I really wanted to win, I still do..." she chuckled scooching just a tad closer to the other. Ange looked at her from the corner of her eye and frowned, "Don't tell me you forgot our bet! That has to count as a win!"

"I did not! Well, we were brats, what does it matter anymore!" she hadn't meant to raise her voice that loudly and she hadn't wanted to take it out on the other but Sala didn't moved and merely gave her a closed eyed smile without moving from her seated position. How did this girl make sitting on grass an art Ange couldn't understand.

"Ange," her voice was barely audible but it made the blonde flinch, "I'm sorry about your mum,"

"Yeah," her voice didn't falter this time, at least not like all those other times this week as she recalled the incident. Crouching back down next to the other she gave her the best apologetic look she could master before coughing, "Fine, I'll concede my loss for today,"

"You did forget," came the whispered reply and Ange was glad they dropped the subject. Her parents death, her brother's increasing moodiness and her sister's neediness had already taken enough out of her and she didn't need to speak sny more about it than she already had with her family's psychiatrist.

"Yes, I did...just get it over with," she sighed expecting something akin to a pinch or a slap to the head and so she was not at all ready to actually find Sala's nose smudged into her own. _'Ah, this is sloppy'_ she thought having now confirmed her heart had indeed migrated to her earlobes this time as her pulse quickened. Sala's hand quickly found her neck and all the tension left her body as she recalled their promise that day from the surprise. Her eyes fluttered close and her lips parted instinctively. Sala's, on the other hand, remained fixated on the other's face as a blush coloured adorned Ange's cheeks when her tongue slipped over the blonde's teeth. Ange had always been weak to direct attacks having always been the one that gave normally. Sala had promised herself to be the one to give her that she needed; a rival, a friend, and even love.

When they parted she was also ready to recieve retribution but luckily the flustered Ange didn't seem to have recovered enough to bring out her feisty side.

"I recall you asking for a kiss on the cheek," an accusation was certainly better than a red mark on the cheek coming from the moody girl Sala decided.

"I don't recall specifying," she replied quickly with a smug grin.

"I'm fairly certain," Ange mumbled as she tried to hide her reddened cheeks behind the back of her hand while she glared at ribbon on Sala's uniform.

"I'm fairly certain you asked for me to marry you," Sala said nonchalantly giving the finishing blow.

A new rumor soon circulated about the Dragon Princess tough hide was one of the few who could withstand the fiery rage of the Burn Princess. It was definitely an unusual sight to see, the flustered usually cold and collected Ange stomping away from the black haired girl who couldn't keep back her laughter anymore. Needless to say the peaceful school life at the academy was long gone as the pair soon started competing with one another in anything they could think of.


End file.
